


Sweet Tooth

by Klance_klancelove



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_klancelove/pseuds/Klance_klancelove
Summary: Lance has a sweet tooth so what a new bakery opens down the street he has to check it out, but that’s not the only thing he’s checking out
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!! So this is my first story so feedback would be good!!!

If you know Lance than you know he has a sweet tooth.

So when a bakery opens just down the street he has to check it out.

When he walks in the first thing he sees is the cute boy behind the counter.

He looked so cute with a small scowl on his face and not a hint of joy or happiness on his face to untrained eyes. People looked to scared to order. He had a mullet of black hair and his left eyebrow was pierced, but the thing that caught his attention the most...

Were his eyes

They were the most beautiful color.

A sharp indigo.  
  


”Hey, Mullet!” Lance yelled from the door. The boy looked up “Would it kill you to smile a little Samurai?” Lance asked as he walks closer, smirking when Keith blushed.

” What are you doing here?” Keith looked at him in confusion gesturing to him self.

” I know that, but why are you working here what happened to that worm bakery? I thought you liked it there.” Lance raised a curious eyebrow. But the smile on his lips never faded.

” I did but Shiro said I had to work at a nicer place.” He says with a huff as he hands a drink to a brave customer.

” Well...sucks to be you.” Keith huffs a laugh “ Jee thanks.” Keith says sarcastically but a fond smile still sat upon his lips.

“ You’re welcome is Shiro in the back?” Lance asked hopefully. Keith nods a little curious about what’s got his boyfriend so hopeful. “ See you at my break?” Keith already knew the answer but getting an definite answer seemed to ease his insecurities. Well at least a little. Lance nods knowing what is on the wannabe punk boys mind. “ You know it.” 

Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, almost missing the rosy blush that settled on his smaller boyfriend’s pale cheeks.  
  


He chuckled softly before turning and heading to the back to find Shiro and ask him for his blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Any feedback is better than none


End file.
